


just some FNGs

by n0nbinney



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone is a cockblock, F/F, Fluff, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, ajay knows her girlfriend, beta read by @herima bc she is amazing, elliott is a moron, it gets fucken GAY in here lads, literally just wrote this because i need more lifelore goddammit, natalie is a sweet baby who shouldn't be harmed, natalie is a sweetheart, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0nbinney/pseuds/n0nbinney
Summary: anita's having a hard day, and by god is ajay going to get to the cause of it.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up on a medbay bed after getting your brains blown out was never a feeling Ajay could get used to. It was extremely disorienting. As you woke up, it was like you were learning to breathe all over again, heaving in air like you’ve never had it once in your life. She hated it, if she was being honest, and was praying for the day they would remedy their methods of bringing them ‘back from the dead’. With a gasp, she started upright. After getting a hold of herself, she glanced around for her teammates. Gibraltar, upon seeing she was awake, headed over and clapped her on the back with his palm.

“Good to see ya up, bruddah!” he chimed, “You took quite a hit from Hound, I started to get worried!” he ruffled her hair and she laughed, waving his hand away.

“Thanks for the concern, but this ain’t my first knockin’.” She teased right back, reaching down under the bed. Usually, their outfits were kept under there so they could change when they headed to the locker rooms. As of now, they were in basic hospital gowns.

“I am very sorry for our loss today, friends.” Pathfinder suddenly said, sitting up from his bed and looking at his teammates. His screen showed a small frowny face emoji. “If only I had done better!” He shook his head, the emoji changing to one that was crying.

“Aw, it ain’t ya fault, Path. Don’ be so hard on yourself.” Ajay got up, putting a hopefully reassuring hand on his shoulder. His emoji changed to one that had a large grin. 

“Thank you for your reassurances!” He chirped, standing up from the bed. “It was quite a fun match we all had!” 

Makoa nodded in agreement, putting his bag over his shoulder and heading to the door that lead to the men’s changing room. 

“‘Til we meet again!” Ajay called out jokingly, which brought a laugh from her teammates as they left the room. She headed into the women’s room, humming a small tune under her breath. She immediately headed to the showers after grabbing her shower bag from her cubby.

Someone else was in the showers, but she didn’t say anything to them. Seemed like a bit of an inappropriate time, right? So she just washed off all of the sweat and dirt from the match, allowing the warm water to run over her and ease her aches. She felt everything slow down and relax. She loved taking showers and baths- it felt like a different world, if she was being honest. Everything was at her own pace.

Unfortunately, she had to leave her happy place rather quickly, as whoever was in the shower beside her used up all of her hot water. She let out a groan, turning off the water and grabbing her towel. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out, shivering when she felt the cold air touch her bare skin. She glanced around to see if the hot water thief was still in here- her eyes widened when she saw Anita sitting on a bench. She wore a gray tank top and black sweatpants. She had her head down, elbows resting on her knees with a towel across the back of her neck. 

Ajay pursed her lips. She knew her girlfriend well, and during their time together, she started to realize that Anita expressed her emotions differently. She didn’t talk about her emotions freely- you had to be close to her to even get her to talk about them in the first place. She had certain auras about her that you had to experience to know what they meant. But Ajay hadn’t seen this one before- it wasn’t angry, because Anita would normally be in the training room by now, beating the soul out of some poor training dummy. She wasn’t sad, because she’d be in her room by now, watching movies to relax. This was something a little different. This was a mixture of stress, exhaustion, and seething anger that Ajay wasn’t used to. She cleared her throat slightly, which caught Anita’s attention.

“Ya took all my hot water, hon.” she said, and Anita leaned back a little, giving a light smile. But she didn’t say anything, so Ajay kept going, heading to a small changing room. “Ya never shower with hot water- at least, on ya own.” she called to Anita, and she heard her get up and walk over to the changing room. 

“Felt like trying something new today.” Anita muttered, and Ajay could tell right off the bat that she was lying through her pearly whites.

“That’s full of shit.” Ajay shot right back, coming out of the changing room and looking at her girlfriend judgmentally. A frown passed over Anita’s expression, and she looked like she was about to say something, but that passed just as quickly and Ajay was left with a neutral expression. She sighed out, grabbing her towel and heading to the sinks, beginning to do her hair.

“Mind if I come over tonight? Thinkin’ about makin’ dinner for us.” She offered up, but in reality, she had more things in mind than just dinner. She wanted to find out what was wrong with Anita, and when Ajay wanted something, she sure as hell got it.

“I don’t mind.” Anita shrugged her shoulders limply, back in the same position she was before. Sat down, elbows resting on her thighs, head lowered. Ajay watched her through the mirror, trying to see any shift in her lover’s expression- nothing. It was worrying. She finished with her hair much quicker than she would normally, packing her things and walking over. She put a hand on Anita’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb. This made her raise her head and look at Ajay. Immediately, Ajay was pulled into a strong pair of arms, down into Anita’s lap.

She held back her surprise for the moment, focusing her attention on Anita. She shifted so she was facing her, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Anita eagerly leaned forward, obviously needing more love than she wanted to let on. Ajay caught the small motion, and set her hand on the back of Anita’s neck, starting to press her fingers into the dark skin. She could feel how tense she was, the muscle there almost pushing back against her fingers. Ajay pursed her lips.

“Rough match?” she asked gently, her other hand moving Anita’s face so she could look at her properly. Anita immediately averted her gaze from Ajay’s prying eyes. But of course, not even a soldier’s will could stop Ajay Che.

“A little.” she lifted a hand up, folding their fingers together and bringing Ajay’s hand to her lips. She pressed a small kiss against her knuckles. “Just some rookies who didn’t know what they were talking about.” She explained, but Ajay could tell there was more to that statement than what she was letting on. She just nodded for now, letting Anita kiss at her hand. She knew from experience that if she pushed too hard, she’d never know what was going on with her soldier.

Anita eventually parted, setting her hands on Ajay’s hips and rubbing small circles into them. Ajay shifted so her legs wrapped around Anita’s waist, and she could freely sit and mess around with the tight curls on her head. She glanced over at Anita, whose expression was now one of focus.

“What is it?” she asked, and Anita laughed quietly.

“I just noticed you’re using a different soap. Smells nice.” she complimented, and Ajay rolled her eyes slightly.

“Look at you, gettin’ me all worried an’ shit.” she giggled, giving Anita a kiss on the head once again. 

“Sounds like that’s your problem, sugar.” Anita purred, and Ajay let out a silent sigh of relief. Sure, Anita wasn’t one hundred percent, but at least she was joking back, getting into a flirtatious attitude that always made Ajay flush. She felt her cheeks warm, moving her arms around her neck, fingers threading up into the buzzed locks.

Ajay leaned in slowly, pressing her lips against Anita’s in a way that meant something special. It was sweet and soft, tender and warm. Anita’s hands started to wander, as they normally did. She felt one settle under her shirt and rest on her lower back, the other making itself at home on her thigh. Anita’s lips were chapped, as usual (Ajay was trying to get her to use chapstick), but she didn’t mind it that much. Anita was a little rough around the edges, and it was just something that made things unique. She felt safe in those strong arms, like nothing could hurt her. Ajay hummed into the kiss, tracing her thumb along Anita’s sharp jaw.

“Oh-!” a soft gasp came from their left, and they managed to pry themselves apart from each other to look and see who disturbed them. Ajay felt her face go hot as soon as she realized it was Natalie standing there, her hands over her eyes, her face cherry red. 

“Oh- Sorry, Nat.” Ajay apologized, and Natalie shook her head, peeking through her fingers with trembling lips.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you!” she yelped, and Anita chuckled into her fist, disguising it as a cough. 

“Don’ worry ‘bout it none, honey. We…” she glanced down at Anita, giving her a little smirk. “We might’ve gotten a bit carried away.” she teased, climbing off of her lap and grabbing her bag. Anita stood as well, settling an arm around her waist.

“Erm- you did well today, Miss Williams!” Natalie obviously wanted to try and change the topic,, giving her a soft little smile. “It was very impressive, becoming the kill leader in a squad all on your own!” she complimented, and Ajay caught Anita’s eyes for a moment, giving her a questioning look. Anita just shrugged her shoulders, setting her hands on her hips.

“Just did what I had to. Got a couple of FNGs on my team, they died before the first ring.” she gave a little smirk, and Ajay could tell there was something more behind it. But of course, she didn’t ask, so Anita sure as hell didn’t tell.

“Oh, my apologies. I know they can be… dead weight, as you say.” Natalie frowned. “Well- I must get going! I promised Caustic I would help him fix the timing on his barrels- he says they’re off by a few seconds.” she waved to them as she left. “Au revoir!”

When the door shut, Ajay let out a quiet laugh.

“She’s a cute thing, ain’t she?” she hummed, and Anita crossed her arms over her chest, snorting gently. 

“She’s jumpy. Childish, really.” she murmured, and Ajay playfully hit her in the side, starting to head to the door. 

“I took a look at her medical files, and she’s been through a lot. I don’ blame her one bit.” 

“You don’t blame  _ anyone,  _ Ajay.”

“That ain’t true- you’re just mad cause I’m so forgivin’, and you’re ruthless as hell.” She once again slapped her girlfriend playfully, which earned her a light pinch in the side. Ajay was ticklish as all hell, so she immediately jumped and let out a shriek. This brought a loud laugh from Anita, who held open the door for Ajay when they made it to her section of the dropship.

“I guess you and Miss Paquette have something in common, hmm?” she purred teasingly, and Ajay rolled her eyes.

“Bite me.”

“With pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Ajay always thought Anita’s room was rather plain. Dark walls, a queen sized bed up against the wall, a loveseat which faced a television on the opposite. There was a nightstand which had a few picture frames on it. One of Anita and her brothers, another of all of the Apex Legends, and another of just Anita and Ajay. It was simple, but it worked. It was quite cozy, honestly, and Ajay let herself relax when she entered. Almost immediately, Anita came up from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and pushing her towards the bed. Ajay stumbled forward, letting out a yelp of faux-protest as she hit the soft mattress. She rolled onto her back to look at her attacker, who was smirking like the smug bastard she was.

“Well don’t you look like the cat that ate the canary.” she mumbled softly, and Anita laughed quietly. Ajay reached up a hand, gently cupping Anita’s cheek. She ran her thumb up and down her cheek, a soft, tender motion that made Anita relax. She took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, looking more relaxed than Ajay thought she’d ever seen her before.

“I haven’t eaten her quite yet.” Anita mumbled, opening her eyes and looking at Ajay hungrily. She leaned in, and Ajay gave a snort, pushing her away by the face. Anita pouted, but backed away.

“We still have to make dinner, ya eediat.” she purred, reaching out and pinching her cheek teasingly. Anita sighed out loudly, rolling off of Ajay and laying on her back. Ajay then took the opportunity, rolling back on top of her girlfriend. 

Anita reached up, moving to the buns in her hair. She carefully took them out, allowing the dyed pink locks to fall around her face. Then, she reached up and started to comb her fingers through the soft strands.

“It’s so soft.” Anita mumbled, seemingly entranced, which brought a laugh from Ajay.

“Cause I don’ use 2 in 1 like _someone_ I know.” she called out, poking her in the side. Anita just rolled her eyes. “You’ve got to let me do somethin’ with your hair, it can be so much better than this.” she begged- she’d been doing this for quite some time, basically begging Anita to let her do her hair, wash it, _something_

“Fine, fine. Maybe after dinner.” Anita groaned, finally letting her lover have her way, which was probably the biggest mistake of her life. Ajay grinned smugly, standing up and grabbing Anita’s hands, heaving her to her feet.

“Come on, then!” she chirped, pulling her girlfriend out of the room.

“Oh, of course. The only thing that gets you going is doing my hair.” she murmured sarcastically, but let Ajay pull her along regardless.

They headed into the communal kitchen together, hand in hand. Most of the time they didn’t have to worry about cooking. It was Makoa who typically made dinner for all of the legends to eat together- but if he wasn’t feeling up to it, they were all left on their own. Ajay thought she was a pretty good cook, so she found herself helping him out most of the time.

“So- what’re you making?” Anita asked, leaning against the counter while Ajay rooted through the fridge. 

“I’m makin’ ya favorite.” Ajay hummed, pulling out two rib eye steaks and setting them on the counter. “Steak, potatoes an’ asparagus.” she looked towards Anita with a little bite of her lip. “That’s right, yeah?”

“You know me so well.” Anita purred, walking over and pressing a kiss to Ajay’s temple, wrapping an arm around her waist. Ajay flushed a little, leaning into her with a little sigh.

Ajay started on the potatoes first, while Anita got to work on the asparagus. If she was being honest, she wanted to do it all on her own so Anita could relax, but it was a well known (and rather annoying) fact that Anita couldn’t ever sit back and relax while someone was doing something. She always had to be up and about.

She wanted to have a bit of fun while they cooked, so Ajay grabbed her phone and put on just something she could sing along to. It was a bit of an old song, but she was a sucker for it. Honey, by an Earth artist, Kehlani. Some would say it was a little out of her tastes, more on the acoustic side of things, but she liked it all the same. It didn’t need to have a banging beat like she preferred for her to like it. She set her phone aside, starting to hum along to the tune. She started to sway while waiting for the potatoes to boil, mumbling along to the lyrics. She let out a soft ‘ooh’ as she felt Anita’s arms snake around her waist, looking over her shoulder with a chuckle. They moved in unison, just swaying their hips back and forth in time with the music. Anita moved her face to Ajay’s neck, gently pressing her lips against the dark skin in little teasing kisses. Ajay leaned her head back onto Anita’s shoulder, giving her more room to lay soft, sweet smooches that made her skin tingle. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the water boil on the potatoes. She put one hand on Anita’s, moving back to grab the pot and drain them. Anita sighed, allowing her to move to the sink, but she attached herself right back to Ajay’s waist.

“Ya awful.” she said gently, rolling her eyes. Anita didn’t disagree, just grunting and pressing her face back into Ajay’s neck. “I need to keep moving, me hope ya know.” she hummed, and Anita groaned loudly.

“Hold still so I can love on my woman properly.” she ordered, but when Ajay looked back, she was pouting something fierce. 

“Absolutely awful.” she giggled, and heard Anita laugh as well so he could relax. She grabbed a bowl and poured the potatoes in. Anita was once again at her waist, and she slowly started to sway again, now that she could stay still. Anita caught on, humming the tune of a new song that came on, _Sunburn_ by Ed Sheeran. A nice slow song they could dance to together, with sweet lyrics she knew off of the top of her head. She remembered a comment Octavio made once about her ability to memorize lyrics- “ _Freaky as fuck, chica!_ ”

Ah, she thought it was nice.

Anita nestled back into Ajay’s neck and continued to hum, her hands on her hips while they slowly moved left to right, left to right in a hypnotic motion. She went back to kissing her neck softly, barely there kisses. If she wasn’t paying that much attention, she probably would’ve missed them. It was something so soft and tender, Ajay felt bad for even breathing. It felt like it would disrupt everything, interrupt the smooth, sweet aura. Anita rubbed circles in her hips with her thumbs. She moved one hand up and down her side, which drew a small smile from her. Her sides were sensitive, but she could handle this without cracking.

She jumped about a foot in the air, however, when she heard the sudden slamming of a cupboard door. Anita whipped around, everything tensing, and Ajay held up the potato masher in her hand as some sort of weapon, turning to face their potential attacker-

“Uh- hey.” Elliott croaked nervously, looking like a deer in headlights. His arms were piled with packages of cookies, chips, and snack foods that would probably give you a heart attack if you ate too many of. He grinned sheepishly as Anita groaned.

“ _Witt._ The hell are you doing?” she grunted, and he cleared his throat.

“Well, funny thing- I was having a movie night with Hound, but then I was like ‘Do you want snacks?’ because I was feeling kinda hungry. So they said ‘Not if you do not want any’” he put on a fake icelandic accent for this bit. “And I wanted some, so I came out here. But you guys seemed like you were having an init-immitate-itima- special moment and I didn’t really want to interrupt that, so-”

“Get out, Witt.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

And with that, the trickster hauled ass out of that kitchen.

Ajay laughed to herself as Anita sighed sharply, shaking her head.

“You scare the shit out of him, ya know that?” she asked teasingly, and she felt the eye roll over her shoulder. Anita came to rest beside her, leaning against the counter while she made her potatoes.

“Honestly, I’m not even that bad. He’s just jumpy to anyone that disagrees with him.” she mumbled, setting her hands in her pockets. “It’s not that I don’t like him- he just needs to be whipped into shape.”

“So ya goin’ drill sergeant on ‘im?” Ajay asked, amusement obvious in her tone.

“If I have to, then so be it.” Anita said matter-of-factly, and that seemed to be it on the matter. They sat in a comfortable silence as Ajay made the potatoes and Anita started on the steaks. 

While the steaks were frying, Ajay walked up behind Anita, wrapping her arms around her waist in turn. She gave a little giggle, standing on her toes so she could reach Anita’s neck and kiss her.

“You need me to crouch?” Anita asked teasingly, and Ajay pinched her side. 

“Shut ya mouth.” she huffed, and cleared her throat. “Hold still so I can love on my woman properly.” she gruffed, lowering her voice so she sounded like Anita. This made her soldier chuckle, and she gently hit Ajay’s head over her shoulder.

“I’m jus’ repeatin’ what I hear, it ain’t none my fault.” she teased softly, moving a hand down and gently patting her thigh.

Anita made their steaks, gently chatting back and forth with Ajay about nothing and everything. She finished up, taking the steaks out and placing them on plates, taking the asparagus out of the oven as well and plating that. Mashed potatoes went on next, and they picked up their plates, taking them back to Anita’s room. Ajay went to go sit on the bed, but she was interrupted by Anita.

“Hey!” she turned her head to see Anita on the couch. “Don’t eat on the bed, are you crazy?” she asked, and Ajay snorted, shaking her head.

“Startin’ to sound like me mom, aintcha?” she mumbled jokingly, but sat down beside her anyway. She turned on the TV, and they settled on some netflix documentary about nature on different planets around the Frontier. It was nice and sweet. The dinner was delicious, if Ajay said so herself, and she leaned against Anita after she finished, stomach pleasantly full. While some small bit played about Prowlers, she found herself getting lost in her thoughts once more.

She was reminded of how bent out of shape Anita was earlier today, and she started to ponder. She also remembered what Natalie had said to them earlier about the rookies. Normally, when dealing with those who weren’t as experienced as legends, the most bothered Anita got was dummy-punching stage. And even then, she still got _angry_. Not sad, not broody like how she was. She didn’t say anything now, knowing that Anita was in a good mood. She didn’t want to ruin that right now. Maybe later, when they were in bed.

She’d get to the bottom of this, just not when everything was so calm. So perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied, there's gonna be THREE chapters 
> 
> don't worry, the last one is probably gonna be smut ;)
> 
> thank you for your support!! it means the world c:


	3. Chapter 3

If she was being honest, Ajay didn’t pick the documentary because she thought it would be interesting. She picked it out because it would be something easy for them to ignore and talk over, something easy to forget about when they had each other. Well, things didn’t necessarily work out that way. Ajay found herself invested in the intricate ecosystems of neighboring planets, carnivorous plants and thousands of tiny animals that operated as a single being. She never would’ve thought that something like this would capture her attention. It seemed almost too soon that the credits rolled. She sighed out through her nose and stretched, trying to find feeling in her limbs. She found it a little hard to stretch out, however, due to the muscular arm wrapped around her torso.

“Annie- can y’move?” she asked in a soft mumble, trying to move her lover’s arm. She heard a soft snore from above her, and glanced upward. A content smile found itself at home on her lips when she realized that Anita was sound asleep. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest. She felt happy, privileged to see her like this, as Anita never allowed herself to be vulnerable around anyone. She’d once admitted to Ajay that that was how she got their respect. Always strong, always stable, never wavering or showing any weakness. It was a man’s world, and to make it, she had to act like one. Ajay responded by telling her that was a one way ticket to a breakdown. Sure, Anita was getting better, but judging by today, she still held some form of barrier. And that was okay. Ajay was satisfied that Anita was slowly pulling down her walls with her help. It would take some time, but Ajay was definitely willing to wait.

She reached up, gently grazing a hand along her sharp jaw, moving up towards her cheek. If she was being honest, Anita would probably make good money as a model. She was so pretty. Beautiful dark skin, eyes that were so brown they looked like black holes, sucking you in deeper and deeper. Full lips, and a body that was sculpted by a Greek god. She was stunningly beautiful, and Ajay felt lucky to have her. Honestly, Ajay was surprised no one had come in and swept Anita right off of her feet by now, but she sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

She sighed out quietly, biting her lip. She was now met with a dilemma. She didn’t want to wake Anita up, because she knew the soldier needed the rest, especially after her stressful day. However, she also knew that Anita needed a comfortable rest, and there was no way in hell she was getting it on this tiny ass couch. She decided to wake her as tenderly as possible, scooting forward on the couch so she could reach her face easier. She leaned in, softly and sweetly pressing kisses to her face. Her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and her lips until her eyes slowly opened.

“Mornin’, sleepin’ beauty.” she said gently with a light smile. Anita returned it, shifting her arms around Ajay and lightly trailing them down to her hips.

“Is it really?” she asked, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and looking around. Ajay laughed, moving back so she was sitting on Anita’s lap, keeping their faces close.

“Nah. I jus’ wanna get you into bed ‘fore I have to hear ya complainin’ tomorrow mornin’ ‘bout a sore back.” she mused teasingly, gently tapping Anita’s nose. This brought a soft scoff from Anita, who pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Please. If anything, it’d be you stressing about my back being fucked that I’d complain about.” she muttered with a roll of her eyes and a playful smirk. It was true; Ajay always found herself stressing over Anita’s well-being. She paid her visits to make sure she was eating well, always tried to pressure her into sleeping well, and most often found herself getting Anita to do stretches so her muscles wouldn’t be sore after she worked out. 

“Is it a crime to be worried about my baby?” Ajay asked with a soft gasp, gently pinching Anita’s cheeks to sell the bit. Anita laughed quietly, leaning into her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. Ajay felt warmth bloom in her chest, eagerly pressing a soft kiss to Anita’s warm lips. Her hands moved down to settle on her shoulders, and Anita’s wandered around to the curve of her back, lightly tracing up and down. Anita hummed against Ajay’s lips, pulling away just a bit.

“If anyone bothers us this time, I’m killing them.” she grumbled, which made Ajay giggle. 

“Hush, now, ya ruinin’ the moment.” she scolded gently, putting a hand on the back of Anita’s head and pushing her back against her lips. Anita’s hands moved eagerly under her shirt, gently rubbing her stomach, the small pudge that sat there. Sometimes, Ajay envied Anita’s washboard abs. But whenever Anita would touch her stomach like that, or kiss it, she couldn’t help feeling a little bit better about it. It felt stupid, sometimes, but hey. It worked, right?

She lightly grazed her fingers through the close-cut hair on the back of Anita’s head, gently pulling at her tight curls when Anita’s lips moved down to her jaw, then down to her neck, where she started to lightly nip and bite.

Ajay hummed softly in approval, gently pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Keep ‘em below the collar, sugar.” she reminded gently as she felt Anita bite a little harder, and Anita scoffed softly.

“I know, baby girl.” she mused, then lightly mumbled ‘hold on’, moving her arms under Ajay’s thighs, giving them a light squeeze before picking her up. Ajay used this time to eagerly love on her, kissing the side of her neck.

“Keep ‘em below the collar, sugar.” Anita parroted mockingly, and Ajay snorted against her dark skin. She shushed her, then let out a soft ‘ooh!’ as Anita set her down on the bed. She bit her lip, leaning back on her elbows and tilting her head back. Anita pressed her knees into the bed on both sides of Ajay, then lifted her top off, giving Ajay a great view of those abs she talked about earlier. Sure, there wasn’t much to reveal, as she’d been wearing a tank top, but regardless, Ajay couldn’t help but gawk. Anita’s body was amazing, she realized for the millionth time, eyes raking over her girlfriend’s muscled form. She sat up, her hands drifting towards Anita’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles on her warmed skin.

“Ya beautiful, Annie. A work of art.” she mumbled, leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to the skin she’d been rubbing with her thumb. Now, a well kept secret about Anita that Ajay exploited the hell out of? She was a sucker for praise. No matter what she was doing, if you praised her, told her she was doing a good job, that she looked great, etc., she’d be putty in your hands. Surprisingly, this was a secret only Ajay had gotten her hands on, and one she intended to use well. Anita faltered slightly, glancing down at Ajay. She knew she’d never admit it, but the look in her eyes told Ajay she was asking for more. Who was Ajay to deny her? “‘M so lucky to have ya, honey. Much more than I deserve.” she said softly against her hip, giving it another gentle kiss, using her teeth afterwards to leave a small mark. She soothed it with her tongue, glancing back up to Anita. She was watching her intently with those beautiful, dark eyes. Ajay used the hands on her hips to her advantage, slowly standing and turning them both so they had flipped positions. She pushed Anita onto the bed in a sitting position, grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt. She pulled it up over her head, and laughed quietly.

“Close ya mouth, Annie. A fly’s gon’ buzz in.” she mused teasingly, tossing the shirt towards her girlfriend. She caught it, rolling her eyes and leaning forward, resting an elbow on her knee, her palm under her chin.

“Can you blame me? I can never focus when you’re around, babe.” she muttered, eyes drifting down to the waistline of her pants. She set her fingers in her belt loops, lip caught in her teeth. Ajay started to move her hips back and forth, swaying slightly. Anita tugged on her pants lightly.

“Feel free.” Ajay mused, and that was all the permission she needed, apparently. She eagerly tugged down Ajay’s pants, humming softly in approval as they slipped down her toned legs. Ajay felt her face get hot as she kicked them off, very aware of Anita’s eyes travelling down her legs. Her hands came up and settled on her ass, trailing over the panties she was wearing.

“Sit down, baby.” Anita mumbled in a low voice that made Ajay shiver slightly. She did as told, taking a seat and leaning up against Anita, leaning her head back onto her built shoulder. Anita leaned in and started to kiss and lick at her neck, fingers working under the hem of her panties, They lightly teased at her folds.

“Mmh. Wet already?” she asked softly, biting at her earlobe as her fingers rubbed her pussy. Ajay gasped out softly, settling into a shaky hum as she tried to get used to Anita’s fingers. Sometimes she was embarrassed about how loud she could be sometimes- after all, other people did live in the drop ship. They had to be courteous, at least. But hey, she couldn’t help it, especially when her girlfriend was doing such a good job. Her fingers played with her clit for a moment, making Ajay tremble in her lap. She reached up and lightly bit down on her finger as Anita gently eased a finger into her entrance. She seemed to notice how Ajay was trying to silence herself and laughed quietly.

“Don’t be shy, baby. I like hearing you sing.” she whispered into her ear, so Ajay moved her fingers.

“A-Ain’ my fault if we get a-a noise complaint.” she mumbled, moaning out as Anita added another finger, working them and scissoring her apart. She thrusted her fingers in and out, and even though her eyes were closed, she could feel the smirk on Anita’s face as she moaned out her name.

“Feel so good, you know that?” she purred into the skin at her neck, licking at it afterwards. Ajay wanted to respond, but moans were coming out of her consistently now, and she doubted she could get a word in. not that it really mattered to her. While one hand was busy inside of Ajay, the other easily undid her bra from behind. Ajay had enough sense to move her arms and take it off. Quickly, there was a hand at her right breast. Anita squeezed it lightly, moving her hand so she could play with her nipple. Ajay cried out as another finger entered her, rubbing up against her walls.

“Fuck, Annie, tha-tha’s good!” she gasped, tensing up in her lap, bunching her fingers up in the sheets. She felt herself getting close to her orgasm, and whimpered out a warning to Anita, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back against Anita’s shoulder. This seemed to encourage Anita, who started to thrust her fingers in and out of Ajay, leaning in and biting at the junction between her neck and shoulder. That seemed to be it for Ajay as she yelped out Anita’s name, feeling herself reach her climax. Her vision went white, and she whined out softly as she came down from her high.

“Fuck, Annie…” she mumbled softly, sitting up in her lover’s lap and running a hand through her hair. “G-Gets better every time.” she sighed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Anita hummed lightly, pulling her fingers out of Ajay, making a move to head to the bathroom to clean up- but Ajay eagerly pushed her down onto her back.

“No way in high heaven ya gettin’ out of this, baby.” she purred, and Anita’s eyebrows raised in surprise. She chuckled, tilting her head up so she could at least get a view. Ajay straddled her once more, reaching up and pressing her breasts together. She leaned down, pushing their lips together for a quick kiss. She trailed kisses down her neck, stopping for a moment to mark up her breasts, licking over the warm skin afterwards. Then her kisses trailed down to the waistband of her sweatpants, and she wasted no time pulling them down, along with the boyshorts she wore. She hummed softly under her breath, licking her lips and attaching them to Anita’s swollen clit. This was met with a groan of approval from her, which only encouraged Ajay. She let go of her clit, playing with it with her tongue for the moment while her fingers rubbed at Anita’s wet lips.

“Ya really wanted to go to bed when ya this wet?” she mumbled with a scoff, smirking when the only response Anita gave was a moan. She continued to rub her pussy, moving her head to rest on Anita’s thigh. She loved watching Anita’s reaction to the things she did to her. She loved to please, and no matter what she thought, Anita wasn’t particularly hard to please.

After getting her fill, Ajay moved her face back down. She pulled her fingers away, giving room so she could use her tongue. She lightly teased her entrance, working along the tight ring of muscle and enjoying the chorus of cries from Anita. A hand moved down and bunched itself in her hair, pulling at the dyed locks when Ajay started to thrust her tongue in and out.

“Gettin’ close, Annie?” she asked softly, hearing a soft whimper in response. Anita was dripping by now, she had to be close. Ajay got what she wanted eventually, when a soft chanting of ‘fuck’ from her girlfriend turned into a yell of her name. Her muscular thighs clenched around her head as Ajay eagerly worked her through her climax. Anita’s hand relaxed in her hair, and her thighs parted, letting Ajay move her head. She smirked slightly, running a hand through her hair. Anita pushed herself into a sitting position, wrapping an arm around Ajay’s waist. She pulled her in for a kiss, but Ajay stopped her.

“Let me clean my mouth first, baby.” she mused, and Anita sighed out, but settled for giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ajay smiled, heading to the bathroom to wash up.

She left the bathroom shortly after, taking in Anita’s appearance. She had her sweatpants back on, but without her shirt. Ajay smirked at her, heading into her closet for a little raid. She always loved taking her girlfriend’s clothes, be it sweatpants or hoodies, flannels or t-shirts. They smelled pleasantly like her, surrounding her in a sense of security and safety. It was something she was mildly obsessed with. She grabbed a hoodie from where it was hanging, slipping it on. She walked over and grabbed her panties from where they were laying on the floor, and bit her lip.

“You can borrow a pair of mine, if you think they’ll fit.” Anita murmured from where she sat on the bed, getting up and digging through her drawers. She pulled out a pair and handed them to Ajay, who rolled her eyes.

“Ya know it’s true love when ya sharin’ underwear, hmm?” she joked, pulling them on and laying down on the bed. Anita laid down beside her, leaning in and resting her head against her chest. Ajay’s hands, as they always found themselves doing, played with her curls and massaged her scalp. Everything felt perfect. Everything  _ was  _ perfect. But then, Ajay remembered what happened today. Or- well, she remembered she had no idea what happened. Anita hadn’t told her anything, and while that was fine, she at least had to try and get something out of her. To build some sense of security in Anita, so maybe they could-

“They talked about my brother.” Anita said suddenly, and Ajay was snapped out of her train of thought. Her hands went around Anita gently, to see if she wanted to move or get out, but she sat there. But her words were surprising. She knew about what happened to the soldier’s brother- their ship had some sort of malfunction and he fell through an airlock. They hadn’t ever spoken about him, however. Anita never mentioned him, so Ajay, trying to be respectful, never asked. “That’s what you were asking about today, right?” she asked, and Ajay nodded lightly.

“I was jus’ wonderin’ why you were so upset.” she mumbled, and Anita sighed, pursing her lips.

“No surprise, they hated the IMC. My teammates. Said we were a bunch of murdering cowards. That wasn’t the part that bothered me, though. They were a couple of newbies, just some FNGs who didn’t know what they were saying.” Ajay knew Anita was proud of her family’s loyalty and service to the IMC. She was often met with hate and violence whenever they held events, but things like these never shook her. That was something Ajay admired about her. No matter what, she held steadfast in her beliefs. “They could see they weren’t getting to me. A-And I don’t know how they knew about Jackson, what happened to him, but they did. They… they said all sorts of shit. About how his death was my fault. How he’d still be here if I never joined IMC in the first place. And I  _ know  _ that isn’t true, I just…” she sighed out sharply, and Ajay’s brow furrowed. She gently cupped Anita’s cheek with her palm, running her thumb across her cheekbone. 

“Brought up memories, didn’ it?” she asked softly, and Anita nodded. She avoided Ajay’s gaze, shame radiating off of her. Ajay knew it was a lot for her to up and say this stuff, and she wasn’t going to take it for granted. “Well… ya know it ain’t ya fault. Never was, never will be.” she started, turning Anita’s face so she had to look at her. “An’ it ain’t a bad thing, don’ make ya weak that they words got into ya head. Happens to all of us, honey, and no matter how strong ya think ya are, ya allowed to have weak moments. Ain’t a shameful thing.” she muttered, Anita sighing in response, curling her fingers in the fabric of her hoodie.

“I still miss him.” she admitted, voice barely a whisper. “He was there for me through…  _ everything.  _ I have tons of brothers, and I love them to death, but he… he was my best friend.” she croaked, tucking her face into Ajay’s side so she wouldn’t have to look. Ajay slowly sat them both up, wrapping her arms around Anita in a tight hug. Anita tensed up, but melted in her arms like a snowman in the summer sun when Ajay rubbed her back. Her arms tightened around Ajay, and her breath hitched. She wasn’t a fool, she knew what was coming next, and knew Anita needed a little push.

“I’m here for ya, Annie. It’s okay.” she breathed softly, and that was all it took. Anita unraveled quietly in her arms, silent sobs spilling out of her into Ajay’s chest. She never,,, she’d never seen Anita cry before. She wasn’t actually sure if she was ever given time to mourn her brother’s death, or properly put her thoughts of him to rest. But hey, no time like the present, right? 

So there they sat, in the dimly lit room, where Anita was finally letting herself grieve after years of pent up emotion. Ajay let her do what she needed, occasionally kissing her head or rubbing her back. When Anita stopped crying, she pried herself from Ajay's side, sighing shakily and rubbing her eyes. She seemed... embarrassed. Tear tracks down her cheeks, face flushed with irritated eyes and a head no doubt pounding. Just as she opened her mouth, no doubt to apologize, Ajay leaned in and kissed her. Anita melted once again, laying down with Ajay as they kissed. They parted once more, Ajay leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.

"Don't even." she whispered when Anita opened her mouth once more. she just sighed and laughed softly.

"You know me too damn well." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her close.

"Ain't that me job?" Ajay joked, which brought a croaky of a laugh from Anita. A few moments of silence passed. Comfortable, calm silence that Anita obviously needed. But she suddenly chuckled.

"And I know _you_ well enough to know that I need to tell you not to hurt them if you get your hands on 'em." she mused softly, and Ajay playfully hit her chest.

"Ya ain't the boss of me. I'm a grown woman, I do what I want." she snorted. "Is it such a bad thing to want to protect my woman?" she asked, and Anita lightly shook her head.

"Of course not. But you seem to forget," she gently poked Ajay's button nose. "That violence isn't always the answer."

"It can be when circumstances are right."

"Hush up and go to bed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy i finished a multi-chapter writing! aint that funky  
> i don't really how this chapter is written, and future juniper might rewrite the whole thing- but hey, who knows uwu  
> please leave a comment if you'd like! i absolutely love reading and responding to them!

**Author's Note:**

> so i've decided i'll become a hopefully valuable fighter for the lifelore cause
> 
> i'm sorta on the border of whether or not to make this NSFW in the next chapter so we'll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
